cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Regnum Al Solem
Summary Regnum Al Solem, the Sun Kingdom, First of All Kingdoms, or simply the Regnum, is the founding member of the Midian Tripartite--now Midian Empire. The Regnum is one the three ruling nations of the Empire. As one of the founding nations, and holding the lion's share of population and resources, the Regnum holds great sway over the Empire--and over the world. Citizens, especially nobles, of the Sun Kingdom have outsized influence throughout Cetemar. Their language, culture, and money is known to almost everyone. History Beginnings Tribes of Men (outcasts and adventurers from the Cete nations) settled in the Inland Seas Region (now Midia). For a thousand years they lived in peace among the Nosprimu Elves, centering their trade and industry around the Sol Sea. Thousands of small villages dotted the meadow lands--none within miles of the great Elven forests. But as the War of the Children erupted, a great host of elven warriors swept the land, eradicating many hundreds of villages. The remaining men formed war bands, attacking elves and bringing the war to the edge of their forests. King Raaf: the King of Crows The Regnum came into being sometime after the War of the Children and the Great Burning. With the elven empires burned to ash and the dwarven horde decimated, surviving men banded together around a legendary figure: King Raaf, the King of Crows. Some called him a half-god, a mage, or a cleric. But first and foremost Raaf was a warrior. Raaf won every battle he fought. Flocks of crows would follow his horde, knowing his propensity for victory, and certainty of a bloody meal. King Raaf is said to have founded the first cities of the Regnum, and brough all under the Enlog, the One Law. One Law Under the King of Crows, all men who pledged their spear and lives to him were free. All men who could pledge their spear and the spears of of 100 men were nobles. And all men captured in war became peasants or thrall. Women and children held the status of their father or husband. Under Enlog, all could follow whatever gods they pleased and whatever rites they pleased, as long as they tithed to the king and fought under his banner. The law extended even unto other races, creating citizens and noble classes of dwarves, half-elves, even Fellbreed and giant under the Law. Wars of Expansion Long after the first King of Crows died, his lineage and laws held sway. From the 2nd King to the 17th King of Crows, the Regnum fought and expanded their borders, reaching the coasts of the Midian Sea, surrounding the Sol Sea, and reaching as far east as the mountains of the Overmountain Empire. Kingdom of the Sun After a great victory against the Auroch Krieger, the 18th and last King of Crows, Therwin the III, declared himself king of all under the sun, and declared his empire would rule over all that the sun's light touched. The Kingdom was forever called Regnum Al Solem Wars of Unification But the Sun King's words were not wholly true. To the north were the Comete, a kingdom of pirates and raiders who ruled from islands in the Midian Sea. To the east was the remains of the Overmountain Kingdoms of the Dwarves. To the south, the Luna Kingdoms ruled. The Sun King sent armies against all three. He succeeded in driving the dwarves underground, capturing Estia Erepio, but came to bloody stalemates against the Comete and Luna. Therwin V the Uniter The three kingdoms warred for generations, until finally, a leader emerged to unite them. King Therwin the Fifth, had witnessed the deaths of all his brothers in war; and had lost many of his sons as well. He saw his people digging grave after grave, and becoming ever poorer in men and coin under each war tax. Therwin V, offered a stunning peace. Before delegations of the Comete and Luna, He took his crown from his head and, breaking it in thirds, offered one piece to each. Therwin V vowed to share an empire built on three nations. Also exhausted by war, and tottering fighting multiple internal rebellions, the Comete and Luna acceeded to the Tripartite, creating the Midian Empire. They would share power, coin, language, and military. All of the kings' forces would unite under the banner of the Legio Imperuum, or Legion (and ships under the Naves). Expansion Under Midian Empire Using the ships of the Comete and the legions of the Regnum, the new empire took control of all coasts of the Midian Sea. The Regnum also made a peace, and resettled the Auroch Krieger tribes in the west. The Luna kingdom expanded west and south with the help of the Regnum. Wars of Heresy As the Midian Empire expanded, so did the Regnum. It began to encounter ocean-based rivals like the Cete and Aquethaini, as well as the power of the Mage Schools (wizard kingdoms). While the Regnum generally tolerated free expression of magic and faith, the Comete and Luna were far more conservative. They began to round up mages and other heretics, and pushed the empire towards war. The Regnum had naval ambitions on both its coasts. So it agreed to war. Military and Warfare The Regnum is the most powerful and densely populated nation on Cetemar. They have the largest number of soldiers under arms. They control the Naves Imperuum (the Midian navies); and founded the Midian Legionary--10 legions are stationed in Regnum territory. The Regnum can also call upon 25 House Armies, and thousands more mercenaries. Finally, in cases of invasion, the kingdom can raise thousands more serfs to serve as pike men and archers. Peoples The Solemi hold themselves in high esteem, often calling to tradition to support their proposals within the ruling kingdoms. . Government and Politics The Regnum voted with the Regent of Llunae Patreum Location The Regnum is located at the "center of the world." And, other than the Bridge City of Aquethaine, the Sun Kingdom truly is the nexus of all Cetemar. The Regnum spans central Leviatha, bordering the Midian Sea to the west, and Loch Sol to the south, and the Ocea Tregua to the east. To the north are the Comete and the Dvarg Mountains. Estimated Numbers The Regnum has over 45,000,000 residents. 75% are Men 10% are halfbreeds 9 % are Fellbreed 5% are Dwarven <1% are Elven Class and Status The Regnum allows free movement of all citizens of the greater Midian Empire. Different towns in the Regnum may enforce city ordinances regarding weapons use and illegal items, but may not tax goods. Although technically a nation free of slavery, the Regnum has a rigid hierarchy, whose bottom rungs effectively are in thrall. The ranks generally break down between, noble citizens, citizens, residents, and bondsmen. Citizens First Nobles/Blood Houses This is the highest class within the Regnum. A First Noble can trace his blood line back to the founding of the kingdom, hence his family is known as a Blood House. There have been only 30 Blood Houses since the founding of the Regnum . They are the only members of the society who can own castles and build personal armies. There are less than 50,000 First Nobles. Blood Houses are entitled to use red in their heraldry, as well as suns (for service to the crown), and ravens (for military exploits). Blood House heraldry tends to show armed figures, weapons, castles and beasts. Second Nobles/Gold Houses Second Nobles have bought their patents of nobility through service to or bribery of the state. Second Nobles are often former merchants, adventurers or high-ranking retired Legionnaires. There are nearly 200 times as many Second Nobles in the Regnum. And, while they wield enormous power, the Gold Houses are looked down upon. They may not have more than 100 men-at-arms, own fortifications, and are often locked out of high positions. ~900,000 Gold Houses may not use red in their heraldry. They may rarely have a sun added to their device--never a raven. Gold House heraldry often points to merchant origins: ships, rivers, mills, items of trade, and coin. First Men The First Men can trace their lineage to the first residents of the Regnum. While this does entitle them to nearly as much power as that of a noble, families of First Men are accorded respect. A First Man is almost never sent into debtor bondage. 15,000,000 of the Regnum are First Men Citizens. Free Men/Landed Men Free Men are more recent arrivals to the Regnum. Their ancestor earned their citizenship either through service in the Legion, some House armies, or outright purchase. Free Men may carry arms, trade, own land, and are protected by both Regnum and Empire Law. 15,000,000 Residents/Non-citizens Empire Men Empire Men are residents who have citizenship from another part of the Midian Empire. They are afforded rights under Empire Law (in addition to what influence they may have from their home country). Empire Men may carry personal weapons, conduct legal trade, and own land. All Legionnaires are considered citizens of the Empire. 2,000,000 Unbonded Men The Unbonded make up a vast labor class of non-citizen immigrants and residents who don't have the money or resources to obtain citizenship. They may have lived in the Regnum for months or centuries. Unbonded are free to work anywhere in the Regnum, but may only carry a small ax or knife, cannot set up a shop, or own land. Many still trade, and work in the black market. Unbonded are often preyed upon by the nobility, who lend them money or jail them--pushing the Unbonded into the last category. 8,000,000 Bound Men Debtbonded Debtbound men have been put into servitude for failure to pay a tax, debt, or complete a service. They are only meant to serve for 10 years. But the system is abused. In some regions of the Regnum, debt-bondage may extend from father to son, imprisoning generations in servitude. 3,000,000 est. Warbonded The Warbonded are essentially a slave class: persons captured in conflict by Regnum forces. Humans and halfbreeds have some chance of ending their bondage, or at least the bondage of their heirs, through service to the crown or marching with the Legion. Fellbreeds and other races face far harsher fates. 1,000,000 est. Known Towns Allies As the heart of the Midian Empire, the Regnum can call upon vast resources, including aid from the Comete and Luna Kingdoms, as well as from all of their provinces. The Auroch Krieger are particularly close allies, having a long history with the Sun kingdom. Foes The free Eletaur tribes are at war against the Midian Empire. Several of the remaining elven nations war against the Regnum as well. The Pintari and Tygr Reithe also engage in piracy against Regnum shipping. Characters King Therwin, 12th of the Line, Head of Corax House, Lord of the Regnum, Co-Ruler of the Midian Empire Therwin XII is a middle-aged man, bronze skinned, with graying black hair. Sometimes called the Peacemaker, he is credited with bringing about the Pax Regnum, 20 years of peace in the Sun kingdom. He has allowed exiled mages to return home, and increased religious liberties among his people. Most importantly to his people, the King has brought about incredible prosperity in the region (to the consternation of his many rivals at court). The Lady Akherona, Head of the () House, and Leader of the House Sovet (council) Lady Akherona is a secret enemy of the King. As leader of the first noble families, she and her followers may bear arms. Her personal army is as large and well-armed as a Legion division. The Lady also has immense land holdings, and has invested heavily in the Northern Wars. She has fallen in love with the Prince of the Comete; and made a secret pact to eventually depose King Therwin, and unite the Sun and Comet Kingdoms under one rule. The Lord Gall 30th of the Line, Head of the Aivas House, Marshal of the Armies Lord Gall is a half-giant, from an ancient tribe who chose to ally with the first kings of the Regnum. His house is unique in the kingdom in that many of its members claim giant or fellbreed descent. Gall stands nearly nine feet tall, and is said to weigh 500 pounds. The giant is missing his lower left arm, and his skin is covered in scars. Although old, Gall is still a renowned warrior. He lives to serve the Regnum, organizing House armies and mercenaries to support the Legion, and put down internal dissent. The Lady Solveig, Head of the Untarkasr House, Marshal of Trade Lady Solveig rules a house founded by men and dwarves. Consequently many of its members are half dwarves. She is said to have access to ancient dwarven travel and communication routes still unknown to the Regnum. Midian Empire Category:Cultures